User talk:ABrose
Hi ABrose -- we are excited to have Jate - Jack and Kate Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I noticed you were keeping a list of all your templates; it's generally easier, especially as the wiki continues to grow, to just put all the templates in one category. Then you have an automatic and always complete list, and you don't have to do it by hand. I added a category tag to some of your templates to get you started -- basically in the section, you just add name, where "name" is the template name. It's really pretty easy to do. In fact in general I would recommend categorizing all of your articles as you make them; it helps keep things organized and easy for visitors to find! To make a new category, you just add the category tag to the page, and then click the redlink and edit/save it like a normal page. If you have any questions, or there's anything I can help you set up, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Categories Hi again. I straightened out the issues with the templates. That was my fault -- I had put a linebreak before the noinclude into the Tr and Td templates when I added the category tag by accident. As a general rule, when you see those little dotted boxes it means that an extra space or linebreak has been added somewhere -- it's just a question of where! However anything inside the noinclude tags should not affect how the template works, although it may affect the display on the template page itself. Categories are helpful for a visitor in a number of ways. For example, suppose they want to find an episode, but they can't guess how you're labeling them. They search for "Episode 110" and nothing shows up.... but they guess that the first episode was the "Pilot" and search that. If they go to that page they can click an "Episodes" category and find the rest of the episodes. Basically, the categories put related things in one spot so it's easy to find like information. And since the link is at the bottom of each page, it's easier to find than a "List of episodes" would be.... Does that make more sense? It's just a basic organization tool that is helpful. And you're right -- not all visitors will use it, but some will. Without it the wiki tends to become just a huge collection of random pages; hard to move from one to the next. With 23 articles it's probably not such a big deal, but imagine when you're up to several hundred articles! As for which categories to use, I'd imagine you might want Category:Characters, Category:Episodes, and Category:Moments for a start. You could put Top 100 Jate Moments into Category:Moments. That extra space will put the article at the top of the category so it's very prominent. And then maybe Category:Jate Extras or something for your timeline and your Jaketastic meter... Anyhow, the basic idea is to choose categories that describe what your articles are.... what exactly they are depends on what articles you write :). And yes, you have to add the tag to every article you make. -- Wendy (talk) 13:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Administrators Hi again. No, I never got your email. I'm sorry about all the server problems we've had of late; it was sort of one thing after another. But in general, putting a message on my talk page is a better way to contact me anyhow.... at least when you can log in to do it! I'm glad you added the categories - it really is much easier to just start with them rather than trying to add them all later :). Yes, you are the admin (Bureaucrat/sysop) for this wiki. There are several levels of access you can grant people... "rollback" simply lets them use the Rollback feature to revert vandalism, which is faster than undo. "sysop" gives people the right to delete pages and block other users. "bureaucrat" gives them the right to grant sysop/bureaucrat privileges to other users. You can see all the registered users of the wiki, and any privileges they have . And you can change someone's user rights . However, you should know that it is hard to un-sysop another user. So while it is good to encourage other users on the wiki, you'll have to use your own judgement on how many you give admin rights. There is a lot that people can contribute even without the extra powers. One thing that helps a lot is just to welcome new users and thank them for their contributions.... you can modify Template:Welcome for this if you want. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Just people you already knew...no one special... I don't even know what that means, but I like it. Moooore. --Alilamba 11:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) anonymous editors Hi. You can definitely require your editors to log in first, or "turn off" anonymous edits. I've asked one of the staff to do it for this wiki. Let me know if it doesn't happen in a day or so. -- Wendy (talk) 19:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC)